


The Yakuza's Bodyguard

by Ros3Tea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Forgive Me, M/M, My first public fanfic, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Threats of Violence, Torture, Violence, Wish me luck, there needs to be more reapzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros3Tea/pseuds/Ros3Tea
Summary: The eldest son of the Shimada clan is in trouble when a hit goes wrong. His father summons the help of one of the best bodyguards in the business. Now it's up to the odd pair to make it to their destination, in one piece preferably.





	1. The Yakuza's Kill: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfic I've ever publicly uploaded, constructive criticism is very much appreciated. It took some courage to upload and a lot of editing. I will hopefully be able to put up the next chapter(which will be much longer) soon, thank you very much for reading my work. I hope you enjoy!~

The red glow of a cigarette lit the dark alleyway for a moment as smoke poured from it. Hanzo’s eyes scanned his phone screen, reading over the details of his next assassination. An older man--no, not a man; a rival Yakuza boss, someone who was quickly rising in power. Hanzo was entrusted to cleanly assassinate him tonight, something he was good at. He dropped a tied plastic bag and walked into the building that he was leaning against, after flicking his cigarette to the ground on his way to the back service door. The assassin made it up the twelve story building in no time, picking the lock on the door to the roof and pushing his way through.

Hanzo eyed the beautiful city skyline, the stars blending with the lights from the skyscrapers all around him. This view was just the thing he came up here for. Eyeing a tall, slim, new building a few blocks over, he walked himself to the edge of the roof where he set down his hefty duffle bag and got to work assembling his .50 caliber sniper rifle. Dark eyes checked the scope, spying on his target before attaching the piece. Quick fingers screwed the silencer to the end of the barrel. A click from the chamber and the assassin was ready. Lying flat on the roof behind the overpowered rifle, Hanzo leaned in and took careful aim, his hands steady as he locked on to his target. 

On the main floor of the same building that Hanzo was on, sat two Yakuza henchmen. They were monitoring the surveillance cameras that were set up on a desk in a dark room. One of the henchmen was sleeping in his swivel chair while the other ate his chinese take-out and occasionally monitored the screens for intruders. Something caught the henchman’s eye and he noticed that someone was unlocking the lock to the roof of the building. He was hoping that the person was just looking to have a smoke break or taking in the sights, but when ten minutes passed and the person was nowhere to be seen, he shoved his partner awake and told him to go check the roof. The sleepy Yakuza guard grunted, displeased that his nap was rudely interrupted, but he followed his orders and brandished his pistol as he headed to the back staircase. 

When Hanzo felt confident in his shot, he pulled the trigger and a quiet boom could be heard from the rifle as it fired and hit the target square in the back of the head. Hanzo watch for a minute longer, making sure the man wouldn’t get back up. However, little did he know, this was going to be the least of his problems when he saw a young woman walk in on the scene. He recognized her to be the Yakuza’s daughter. Hanzo watched as she screamed at the sight and nervously followed the hole in her father’s head to the hole in the window where the bullet entered the building. The assassin shrugged it off, he was only doing his job, nothing personal. He turned on his phone screen to email his employer about his success with a simple ‘It’s done.’ After pushing his long hair back behind his ear, Hanzo started to disassemble the gun just as quickly as he put it together. When he heard footsteps quickly approaching his location, he turned his head to look at the door. Hanzo expected this, after all he did use a building owned by the now deceased Yakuza boss to perform the assassination. He stuffed the rifle pieces back into his duffle bag, taking out a pistol and a knife. Hanzo zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder before standing ready to the side of the roof door. 

An annoyed Yakuza member bursted the door open, his gun aiming for no one he could see. Hanzo swung the butt of his pistol down hard on the back of the man’s head, then stuck a knife into the back of his neck before pulling it out and shoving the body onto the floor. He rushed down the stairwell and the other henchman saw him with blood on his shirt through the cameras. The Yakuza guard ran from the surveillance room and headed towards Hanzo. Hanzo made it down five flights of stairs before the Yakuza broke through the door at the bottom and started firing at the assassin. Hanzo crouched and kept close to the walls, assessing the situation and came up with a plan. The henchman was heading up the stairs, closing in on him and calling for back-up. Hanzo listened to the footsteps and readied his knife, then threw it at the henchman’s forehead when he came in line of sight. Hanzo stepped down from the stairs and retrieved his knife from the henchman’s skull with a hard yank before continuing downward. 

He came back through where he entered and picked up the tied plastic bag that he had dropped in the alley, then went further into the darkness behind the building. Now that Hanzo is hidden, he opened up the plastic bag taking out a clean grey suit with a black button up shirt. Hanzo changed out of his bloody clothes, tossing them into the dumpster and put on his new clothes. He took an extra second to pull his waist long hair into a ponytail, letting it rest on his shoulder. Just as Hanzo walked out of the alleyway a group of Yakuza henchmen swarmed in, heading to the back door he had come out of only minutes ago. He slipped by unnoticed with his duffle bag on his shoulder. The assassin smirked, happy he got away, and arrived to his black BMW with tinted windows. He slid into the driver's seat with ease and turned the car on, listening as it purred to life, then sped off back to the Shimada clan compound. 

The next morning Hanzo stumbled out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of grey lounge pants that hung off his hips loosely. He checked his phone while he started making coffee and was pleased to see his bank account was replenished. His happy thoughts were ripped from him though when his phone started to blow up with messages of all kinds. Some were death threats and others were words of worry and concern. At the very least Hanzo was confused as he read through them. Did someone find out about the assassination? How? Hanzo was a trained killer, always clean and precise and the contract was from someone in his own clan. Suddenly his phone started to buzz again, a call. Hanzo answered and waited for the caller to speak first. “Hanzo, come down to the business immediately. Be careful and tell no one.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins! And no one is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the bottom! I would love some comments to see how I am doing! I was thinking of uploading a new chapter every Friday, let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Enjoy!~

The small conference room was heavy with tension by the time Hanzo had arrived. The room was mostly vacant aside from Hanzo, his father Sojiro and a handsome stranger. Curtains were drawn tightly so no light peeked in from outside, keeping them hidden from prying eyes. There were three cups of green tea set out on the table and a thin manila folder was sitting in front of the stranger. Hanzo stepped closer to the table and Sojiro gestured for Hanzo to sit beside the man he didn’t recognize. He complied. There was a long silence as Sojiro sipped his tea, as soon as he set the cup down though, that quiet was broken. 

“Hanzo, this man is Gabriel Reyes, he is a bodyguard. I hired him to take you to the Hokkaido safehouse.” The Sojiro stated as if it were law. Hanzo shot him a dangerous look in return. 

“A bodyguard…? Father you got me a babysitter? What is this? You know I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.” Hanzo protested, obviously offended at a gesture one would normally appreciate. Sojiro raised a hand to silence him so he could continue. 

“As capable as your sloppy performance last night?” 

“You know that was out of my hands!” 

“Out of your hands? No, now things are out of your hands! I can’t fix this for you this time Hanzo! Not unless you do as I say!” Sojiro growled at the defiance of his son, his expression going from calm to tense in a split second. He looked away from Hanzo and turned to Gabriel. “You are the best of the best and I expect nothing less from you while you protect him. I swear if one hair on his head is out of place…” His eyes narrowed for a moment with a fire behind them, but the fire settled as he took a deep breath. Gabriel knew exactly what was almost said though. Something the two men had discussed before Hanzo arrived to the conference room. He knew what was at stake if he failed his job. 

“My god...you’re serious..” Hanzo huffed in annoyance. “You really trust me that little?” 

“It’s not about trust, I know things won’t end well if you go by yourself. These are your new orders: You are to never leave this man’s sight, listen to whatever he tells you, and remember; he is your only ally front this point on.” Sojiro finished what he had to say. 

“Father I will not--” 

“You have my word sir...he will be as safe as the Queen of England.” Gabriel interrupted smoothly, his gaze ever serious and stern. This earned a frustrated growl from Hanzo. “We should be to the safehouse by midday tomorrow.” 

“Very good, keep me posted Reyes. Hanzo, while you are there we will come up with a way to fake your death, once this attention has fizzled out you can return home.” Sojiro said and Hanzo was unable to find a reason to protest the inevitable at this point. “Good luck, my son.” Sojiro’s voice softened at that and he waved the two of them away to begin their mission. There was no fighting this, both of the men knew that much was true. They were estimated to spend at least a week together, two days of travel and five days at the safehouse. This was going to be a tiresome endeavour and if Hanzo was honest, he would have had a hard time deciding on whether he would just take the bullet or accept Gabriel’s help. He was a man of pride and perfection, it was already hard enough for him to accept that his mission was a failure and now it was as if his father was rubbing his face in it by forcing him into Gabriel’s hands. He deserved better than this. 

 

It had only been a few minutes and Hanzo was already very displeased by this arrangement. This man who was basically a stranger was driving his car. His car! Hanzo had been forced into the passenger seat like a child and was even buckled in by Gabriel himself. The car drove in an uncomfortable quiet as Hanzo stared out of the passenger window, watching Tokyo slowly dissipate around him. The buildings became shorter and more sparse as farms and countryside took over. Gabriel quietly and cautiously drove, seemingly ignoring Hanzo for now. 

As minutes turned to hours and the sun was low in the sky, Hanzo felt his stomach growl. In his defense, he hadn’t had anything to eat since he left his house that morning. Gabriel didn’t try to acknowledge the sound and stayed focused on the road, which was rewarded with an irritated grumble in Japanese from Hanzo. He grew impatient and sighed before looking over to Gabriel with a harsh gaze. 

“Let’s stop at an Inn, I’m getting hungry…” He grumbled and only got a soft sigh in return from the bodyguard. “I haven’t seen you eat at all either, come to think of it.” Hanzo added, doing his best to persuade Gabriel into stopping. The assassin opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by his guard. 

“Do you understand the severity of your situation Mr.Shimada?” 

“What, that I’m stuck in a car with you slowly starving to death?” 

“Mr.Shimada...You angered the heir to the Takero Yakuza clan by murdering her father right in front of her. She has every bounty hunter and assassin in Japan looking for you. Do you know how high the reward for your head is?” Gabriel said and checked the rearview mirror before focusing in front of himself again. “I know you’re a spoiled Yakuza brat, but you cannot seriously think that we would stop at a random Inn on the side of the road to get food?” Hanzo looked at him, feeling more than few negative emotions at his bodyguard. He glared at the man and his shoulders slumped. 

“What is wrong with you?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You have a grudge against me already?” 

“Just doing my job, nothing personal.” The words struck a chord in Hanzo. He was now beyond annoyed at this man. 

“Pullover at the next Inn or I’m throwing myself out of the car.” Hanzo threatened and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“You know you’re making my job just that much harder by doing this...but I have to say it would be hard for me to want to stop you...” 

“Oh? Pfft, you think I care? I didn’t even want your help.” Hanzo let out a dark and short chuckle. “Just do it, I am an assassin after all, I can take care of myself if things get too mean and scary for you.” Hanzo teased and went back to looking out his window. He could feel the annoyance radiating off of the bodyguard and heard the distressed sounds coming from the leather on the steering wheel as his hands tightened around it. 

“We will stop for ten minutes. You will get food and that’s all.” Gabriel warned. “That is all I am willing to put up with.” Hanzo grinned and didn’t turn his gaze from the window, feeling like he had won. He watched as the car pulled off at the next exit that had a sign for an Inn and noticed raindrops on the window as they got closer to their destination. The Inn was further down the road then they had initially thought, it was pouring rain and almost nighttime by the time they got to the building. The warm glow of the lights inside was cozy contrast to the storm going on around them. When the car parked Gabriel shut it off and looked at Hanzo. 

“I’m going to check outside first, when it’s clear I will come and get you. For now, just be a good boy and sit still.” Gabriel stated and got out of the car before Hanzo could reply, slamming the door and pressing the lock button. Hanzo let out a frustrated sigh and waited impatiently. It didn’t take long for Gabriel to return though, he opened Hanzo’s door for him and stood guarded close to the man he was to protect. Hanzo got out of the car and walked into the building where he was greeted by warmth and the smell of fresh, hot food. His stomach rumbled and as if on cue a little old lady came to welcome them. 

“Kangei sa reta wakai musume-tachi, dōsureba anata o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?” 

“O bāchan arigatō, resutoran ni suwatte moraemasu ka?” Hanzo responded with a polite smile on his face which took Gabriel off guard. 

“Mochiron, mochiron, watashi ni shitagatte kudasai.” The old woman replied and led the men to a table in the back of the empty restaurant. She handed them each a menu before leaving to bring them tea and let them decide on what they wanted. This gave Gabriel a chance to stare at Hanzo like he did something absolutely horrible. Hanzo didn’t even look up from his menu as he tried to ignore the bigger man. 

“What? Do you need help reading it?” Hanzo asked after a few seconds of Gabriel’s eyes on him. 

“No, I know enough Japanese to read the menu.” Gabriel responded but kept staring at the assassin. Hanzo huffed and looked up at him. 

“Then why are you looking at me? It’s giving me the creeps…” 

“You are so fake, I can’t figure out if it’s that you’re an asshole who pretends to be nice, or a nice guy who pretends to be an asshole.” Gabriel paused when the little old lady came back and let their tea cups down before filling them with a sweet jasmine tea. Both men nodded a silent thank you to her and she smiled and asked what they would like to order. Hanzo asked for seafood Udon while Gabriel asked for beef Udon. After what the bodyguard had said Hanzo didn’t speak much for the rest of the meal and Gabriel didn’t press him any further. At the end of the meal Hanzo paid and the old lady smiled before asking if they would be renting some rooms for the night. 

“Īe, ofā ni kansha shimasu.” Hanzo put a gentle hand up and smiled to her. She was about to respond but was cut off when the front door was opened and slammed shut by a young man who was soaked through his clothing in rainwater. 

“Fujin no michi wa taoreta ki ni yotte fusaga rete imasu. Sābisuwākā ga sore o sewa shite iru ma, watashi wa yoru o sugosu koto ga dekimasu ka?” The kid asked and all Gabriel could understand was that the road was blocked off and something about staying the night. He didn’t have a good feeling about this but he piped up in the best Japanese he could. 

“Watashitachi wa yoru no uchi ni tomaru koto ga dekimasu ka?” Hanzo shot him a confused look and Gabriel just shrugged at him. “Don’t worry about it.” He said quietly so only the two of them could hear. The old woman looked to Hanzo for confirmation and Hanzo only gave a nod. She smiled and left to get rooms for all three men set up. The young man stood nervously at the door and Gabriel eyed him. Suspicious was a word that came to his mind. Hanzo kicked the bodyguard’s leg under the table to get his attention. 

“What were you thinking? What happened to ‘ten minutes no exceptions’?” Hanzo asked and glared at him. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Did you hear what the kid said? The road is blocked, we don’t really have a choice right now.” Gabriel justified. 

“You are absolutely infuriating…” Hanzo growled at him and shook his head, about ready to give up. 

“Don’t worry princess, I’ll keep you safe.” Gabriel sang, teasing Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Welcome young sirs, how can I help you?  
> 2\. Thank you grandma, could we take a seat in the restaurant?*  
> 3\. Of course, of course, please follow me.  
> 4\. No, thank you for the offer  
> 5\. Mrs the road is blocked off by a fallen tree. Could I stay the night while the service workers take care of it?  
> 6\. Could we stay overnight?
> 
> *(She is not Hanzo’s grandma, it is a friendly way to address elderly women in japan.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is finally! I just want to make a small announcement. I am looking for someone to help me with editing and test reading the chapters before I put them up. It would help with getting the chapters out quicker and with better quality. If you are interested please message me!~ 
> 
> I also wanted to thank those of you who are commenting and leaving Kudos, it really encourages me to work harder!~   
> Thank you for reading, please enjoy!~

The room had a single queen size bed, a kotatsu, a couch and a private bathroom. It was plainly decorated with typical Japanese furnishings, not much color, nothing of impressive quality, but still cozy. As soon as they arrived, Gabriel inspected the room with regards to Hanzo’s safety. When he found nothing of significance he closed the curtains and let Hanzo in. Hanzo immediately went to the bathroom and started to fill the tub. Gabriel stayed on guard and checked his phone for any messages from Sojiro. He sent a very vague update to the Shimada head about their situation. After the tub was filled with water Hanzo closed the door, which promptly earned him a growl from Gabriel. 

“Don’t you dare close that door.” 

“What? You want to see me naked now?” Hanzo asked, sounding entirely done with Reyes and his bodyguard routine. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked up at Hanzo standing in the bathroom doorway. 

“Weren’t your orders to listen to what I tell you?” 

“Yea now that I think about it, he did only say listen, didn’t he?” Hanzo shot back bitterly. “I guess whatever you say is more like...a suggestion.” He added and Gabriel could barely contain himself. 

“You are the most annoying little shit I’ve ever protected in my life.” 

Gabriel said and Hanzo smirked before turning to bathroom and going to close the door again. This time Gabriel rushed to the door, pushing it open. Looking over his shoulder at Gabriel, Hanzo was already shirtless with his hands on his belt. He was slender but strong, with pale, clear skin;except for his beautifully detailed dragon tattoo that filled the expanse of his whole left arm. Gabriel’s eyes lingered a little too long on Hanzo’s body but neither of them seemed to mind. Finally after a few moments of this Hanzo spoke. 

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare or-” 

“The door stays open.” 

“Ugh...fine, just don’t bother me while I’m in the bath…” 

Hanzo gave up and unbuckled his belt as Reyes turned away going back to the couch to relax a little for the time being. While in the partial privacy of the bathroom, Hanzo stripped down completely and stepped into the steaming water of the tub. His muscles relaxed as he sat down in the water. 

“Oh, right…” 

He leaned out of the water for a second to dig into his suit jacket’s pocket and retrieved a hair tie. Hanzo pulled his mostly dry hair into a neat bun and relaxed again. 

Gabriel quietly sat on the couch as he thought about this situation. At first he tried to think of Hanzo’s mission and what happened that got him caught, ‘Maybe a spy? No...Hanzo never told anyone else about the hit. Unless...was he set up…?’ His mind slowly became clouded with more improper thoughts about Hanzo’s tattoo, his hair against his naked back, and his muscles. He started to wonder how many lovers Hanzo has had in the past, whom had he permitted to touch that body. Gabriel was ripped from his thoughts when Hanzo stepped out of the bathroom in his black briefs and his towel over his shoulders. This did not help Gabriel’s wandering thoughts. If only Hanzo wasn’t so annoying Gabriel might not feel so bad for finding him sexy. Hanzo moved to the bed and sat down before letting his hair down and running his fingers through it so it would settle properly. 

“What’s a matter? Couldn’t enjoy your bath?” Gabriel asked and Hanzo looked at him with confusion written all over his face. 

“What do you mean…? I was in there for at least ten minutes.” Hanzo said, “And Why are you looking at me like that?” It took a second for Gabriel to process what he was being told. He realized he was glaring at Hanzo and looked away for second to regain his composure. 

“I was just...thinking…” Gabriel responded quietly. Hanzo hummed in reply, still not fully convinced. The assassin laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, his legs still hanging off the side. Gabriel couldn’t help but look over at Hanzo again. He wondered what it would be like to be in between those legs, to see the black silk hair fanned out under the assassin, to hear his cries for release. He licked his lips and inhaled slowly to calm himself. 

“Do you want one?” 

Gabriel looked up to see Hanzo outstretching a hand with two cigarettes between his fingers. The bodyguard nodded and stood up to go retrieve the offer. 

“You read my mind.” Gabriel said quietly and pulled out a lighter from his jacket pocket. Hanzo sat up, handing a little white stick to Gabriel. 

“Didn’t have to, your face said it all.” Hanzo replied and Gabriel sat beside him on the bed. Hanzo placed his cigarette between his lips and reached for the lighter but Gabriel pushed his hand away and lit it for him instead. Gabriel then lit his own cigarette. 

“I used to be a lot harder to read...I guess getting old does that though.” Gabriel said and took a drag. Hanzo was already blowing smoke out of his mouth and nostrils. Gabriel noted he looked like a dragon when he smoked. The two of them sat on the bed in silence for a minute to enjoy their cigarette break. 

Hanzo glanced at Gabriel from the corner of his eye a few times as he wondered what made the man look so frustrated a minute ago. He flicked his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray to keep the ash from building up. Hanzo took another quick and long inhale before he pushed it into the ashtray. He then stood up and went to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets back. Gabriel took that as a sign to move back to the couch. He turned off the lights on his way to the couch and made sure the door was locked. He sat down and laid back, ready for the easy part of his job. Sleep. Hanzo fell asleep fairly quickly to Gabriel’s surprise. He stuck his hand in his pocket and fished out a little white gold locket. The bodyguard used his fingernail to pry it open, when he did he saw the sweet face of a little girl and a young woman stare back at him. Gabriel brushed his thumb over the picture and looked at it for a long time, his dark eyes taking in all their features. He closed it and stuffed the locket back in his pocket, just in time for someone to jimmy the lock on the door. Gabriel kept quiet as he watched the door slowly open and the young man from earlier stepped in. Gabriel watched from the dark as the boy quietly made his way to the side of Hanzo’s bed. Gabriel waited just a little longer to see what the kid would do. The young man brandished a knife and held it over Hanzo with a shaky hand, obviously nervous about this. Gabriel figured he must not be an assassin but probably needed the money from the bounty. He rose from the couch and made quick strides to the boy before he could do anything. Gabriel’s arm went around his neck as he put him in a headlock. 

“Mō yamero” Gabriel ordered. He felt the boy start to shake in fear as he dropped the knife. It clattered against the hardwood floor and Hanzo stirred in his sleep. For a moment, the sleeping face of the assassin distracted Gabriel. He looked so serene, nothing like the jerk persona he put on when he was awake. He was snapped from his thoughts when the boy started to struggle against his grip. He sighed and tightened his hold, cutting off oxygen till the boy passed out. He dragged him to the door and called the police to take him away. While he waited for them to show up he went back to Hanzo’s side and looked him over. Hanzo’s face seemed troubled this time though, maybe a nightmare? Gabriel sighed and pulled the blankets up higher on Hanzo, but Hanzo shot up and awake at the unwarranted movement and was ready with a hand at Gabriel’s throat. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and Hanzo realized who he was. He let go and sighed. 

“Don’t sneak up on me like that…” Hanzo said and laid back again but kept his eyes open. “What do you need?” Gabriel took a second before answering. 

“That kid from earlier tried to attack you...he’s knocked out by the door and the cops are on their way.” He said and watched Hanzo’s expression which only had very subtle changes to it. Gabriel wanted to know what was bothering Hanzo in his sleep so bad, why he was so on edge even with a bodyguard. “We should head out before they get here…” he added and Hanzo sighed before nodding and getting out of bed slowly. Gabriel gathered Hanzo’s clothes from the bathroom and set them out on the bed. After getting dressed and pulling his hair back into a ponytail, Hanzo was ready. They stepped over the unconscious body in the hallway and made their way down to the car. 

The rain was gone and the first rays of sunlight were starting peek through the clouds. Gabriel got into the driver’s seat and waited for Hanzo before pulling away from the Inn. As they drove, Gabriel’s suspicions were justified. There was nothing to prove, there was no tree that fell on the road at night. He tried not to think about it too much. While they drove Hanzo was mostly quiet as he stared out the window at the passing scenery. Gabriel figured he must still be pretty tired and decided to leave him alone, at least until he heard the assassin’s stomach growl. The bodyguard quietly let out a chuckle and started to look for a rest stop. 

“Getting hungry princess?” Gabriel asked with his eyes glued to the road. Hanzo nodded and kept staring out of the window. 

 

“Mhmm…” Hanzo responded before Gabriel located a little gas station with a mini mart and pulled in. Hanzo looked over at Gabriel. With a hint of excitement, he asked “Wait...really?” as hanzo wanted to get out of the car and get something to eat. Hanzo wondered why Gabriel was so willing to stop the car. Gabriel nodded and parked the car. 

“Go on, I’ll be here,” Gabriel promised as Hanzo nodded before getting out of the car and heading inside the mini mart. After looking around for a bit he headed to the bathroom. The assassin stepped over to a urinal and undid his belt to relieve himself. Two large men came into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Hanzo didn’t even bother to look over, he knew what they were trying to do. When he finished he zipped his pants and casually went to the sink to wash his hands. Taking his time, Hanzo turned on the water and lathered his hands with soap, then dried his hands. After he finished, his shoulder was grabbed and the men tried to bring hanzo down. Hanzo took the man’s hand and twisted his arm, preparing to break it. 

After twelve minutes had passed and Gabriel didn’t see Hanzo, he got out of the car and headed inside. When Gabriel still couldn’t see the assassin, he went to the bathroom to check if he was in there and noticed the door wouldn’t open. He pounded on the door and got no response. Gabriel backed up and got ready to bust the door down, but then, it suddenly opened. Hanzo stood there, hair a mess and suit with rips and tears in it. He had blood on his knuckles, cuts, scrapes and bruises all over him. Gabriel felt something in himself stir as he looked at the man standing over two much larger men, the clear victor of the fight. Gabriel wanted to scold Hanzo, but he also had an urge to shove him against the wall and make out with him.

“What the fuck happened?” Gabriel asked after thinking it over. 

“Well...I was minding my own business and these guys came in and...well, they aren’t getting back up anytime soon so you can guess what happened…” Hanzo defended himself and walked passed Gabriel out of the bathroom. He walked around the store, collecting the things he needed. Water, first aid kit, bento box, and a few snacks. Gabriel shook his head and followed close behind him. When Hanzo placed his items on the counter, the young part timer froze up with fear at the assassin’s bloodied appearance and couldn’t bring himself to do anything. Hanzo got impatient and scanned the items himself to see the total. He took out his wallet and put a little more than what he had to pay on the counter, then gathered his items in a plastic bag. Gabriel rolled his eyes and they headed out to the car. 

 

Once inside, Hanzo started to clean and tend to his wounds. Gabriel turned on the car and stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and putting the car in reverse. 

“What? Are you gonna yell at me for getting into a little fight?” Hanzo said angrily. Gabriel was absolutely furious at his response. 

“What am I going to tell Sojiro? Huh?” Gabriel said, as his voice got louder. “You think he’s going to be ok with this?” He yelled and Hanzo glared. 

“What the fuck do I care! Here’s an idea, just don’t tell him! In fact, why don’t we pull over right there at that next stop and I can call you a taxi, buy you a plane ticket and whatever else you need to leave me alone!” Hanzo yelled back. Gabriel abruptly turned and drove the car into a motel parking lot which earned a pained hiss from Hanzo. 

“No, I not going to give in just yet. I took this job and I plan to see it through whether you want me to or not!” Gabriel said, rejecting Hanzo’s offer. “I’m going to book us a room, get you fixed up, and then I’m taking you the safehouse. Thats final.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translations*   
> 1\. Drop it


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by saying I am so very sorry for how late this is, I had some issues with my internet and I became busy with other things. I am here now, but I have to be honest, I don't know if I can update weekly. I will do my best to put out a new chapter as quickly as I can. Thank you for all the views and comments and kudos, they really motivate me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, thank you for being so patient.

Hanzo waited on the motel bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He was growing impatient, wondering how long it could take a professional bodyguard to find a duffle bag in the back of a car. Still sporting his injuries from the fight he had gotten into earlier and was somewhat disheveled compared to his usual appearance, Hanzo's muscles were only now feeling the aches of what happened. Thinking over everything Gabriel and he had to deal with so far, he laid back on the bed and tried to relax a little; but his mind was all over the place. To be perfectly honest, he just wanted his duffle bag. As if on command, the door opened and Hanzo shot up to see who it was only to sigh and lay back down when it was just Gabriel. The bodyguard scoffed. 

“Nice to see you too, Sunshine.” Gabriel set the bag down next to Hanzo and unzipped it. Hanzo sat up again, roughly pulling the bag away from Gabriel’s view and into his lap. From what Gabriel could see though, it was filled with weapons and gun parts, unmarked currency, extra clothing, medkits, passports, fake IDs, emergency sake, and even a few explosives. 

“If you fucking touch my stuff again I will cut your fingers off,” Hanzo warned and turned to his bag, opening it and rummaging through it to get what he needed. Noting that Hanzo seemed worn down, the bodyguard shook his head and rolled his eyes before sitting down on the other side of the bed to give Hanzo the space he wanted. Picking out a few things and set them aside before placing the bag on the floor, Hanzo tossed a small medkit at Gabriel who caught it effortlessly. While Gabriel worked open the kit and picked out what he needed to fix up Hanzo’s injuries, Hanzo opted to spin the cap off one of the sake containers and sip straight out of the flask. 

“Really? You’re getting drunk?” Gabriel asked with annoyance heavy in his tone. All he got in response was a middle finger shoved in his face while Hanzo knocked his head back, trying to feel the effects of the alcohol as quickly as he could. With his stomach empty aside from the alcohol, it didn’t take long for him to feel it though. Gabriel waited impatiently for Hanzo to finish, but he didn’t. The bodyguard grabbed the flask from Hanzo’s mouth and spilled some of the sake on him as he did. This was rewarded with a pained growl as the alcohol burned at some of Hanzo’s injuries.

“Fuck you! Give it back!” Hanzo shouted, already slurring his speech. Gabriel let out a deep sigh that he felt like he’d been holding in since he first heard Hanzo speak to him. He stared Hanzo dead in the eyes and took a long swig of the flask. Gabriel watched as Hanzo glared down at him with murderous intent. He ignored Hanzo’s attitude but never broke eye contact till he was done with his long sip. Once Gabriel turned the flask upside down, Hanzo lost it. He jumped Gabriel, pinning him to the wall and reaching for his neck. Gabriel grabbed Hanzo’s hair and pulled it till he was able to turn things around, Hanzo now with his back against the wall and Gabriel holding his hands above his head. Hanzo growled at him and seemed ready to tear Gabriel to pieces as soon as he had the chance.

Gabriel relished every second of it, basking in Hanzo’s pure rage. He couldn’t help himself anymore, feeling overcome, Gabriel finally went against everything he’s ever told himself. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s, who didn’t hesitate to kiss back. Fingers traced over Hanzo’s bare chest and up to his neck stopping there to let a thumb run along the pale jawline before pinning him to the wall harder. Hanzo’s back arched into Gabriel, hoping he would take the hint. Lucky for the assassin, his bodyguard was a perceptive man. Gabriel’s calloused fingertips moved down the pale body and pulled Hanzo’s thigh up. The leg immediately wrapped around Gabriel’s waist. With one quick turn, Gabriel threw Hanzo down on to the bed and stood between his legs. He took in the sight of the assassin on his back with the silky black hair splayed out under him, staring up at him with desperate neediness in his eyes. The view was just as beautiful as he imagined. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside, which earned an even hungrier look from Hanzo. The well toned and muscular body of Gabriel was something that Hanzo couldn’t take his eyes off. The thing that caught Hanzo’s attention the most were the scars all over the tan skin. There must have been a story behind each of them, and the assassin wanted to read all of it like braille. Pale hands reached down and worked Gabriel’s belt open, Hanzo eager to see more of this man and what he had to offer.

There was a sudden and sobering explosion heard outside. Both men turned to the door and expected the worst. Gabriel buckled his belt again and grabbed his pistol from his hip holster before moving to the wall beside the door. After throwing his shirt back on; Hanzo quickly gathered their things, stuffing them into the duffle bag then took out his pistol and slung the bag over his shoulder. Hanzo looked to Gabriel, waiting for a sign or an order from him. His bodyguard put up a hand to halt Hanzo before signaling that he was going to open the door. With that, Gabriel slowly cracked the door and was met with a quirky Australian laugh and Hanzo’s car in flaming pieces all over the parking lot. At least they knew what the explosion was. Gabriel peeked out from behind the wall and saw none other than the very wanted Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge. He let out a heavy sigh as he listened to the skinny junker chatting away at his larger friend. Gabriel looked at Hanzo and pointed to the bathroom. Hanzo nodded and headed in there to try and budge the small window open so they could escape. 

“Y’know Roadie, I dunno why ya don’t have more faith in me! I mean, yeah this wasn’t my best work...but we can still get ‘em!” Junkrat yammered on to his quiet friend who only grunted on occasion in return. “Think o’ what we could do with that money! And if we got his bodyguard, I know a few blokes who’d pay for his head too!” They continued like this for a little longer before Roadhog turned Junkrat around to face the open motel door. Junkrat smirked and nodded, “Oh...hehehe riiiiiight…” The junkers made their way over the room, but before they could get to the doorway, a sniper bullet hit the wall next to Junkrat’s head. Junkrat giggled nervously and shook a little, “Sniper…” They followed the bullet to look up and see a figure set up on a water tower across the street. 

The window finally opened, and Hanzo waved Gabriel over to him before shoving his bag through the small window. Gabriel went into the bathroom and helped Hanzo through the window first then pulled himself up and out of it. Hanzo put his bag back on his shoulder, and Gabriel grabbed his wrist, leading him around the motel. They waited at the side of the building and watched as the junkers took cover behind their motorcycle. The scrawny junker started lobbing bombs at the water tower across the street. There was return fire, and Hanzo looked up to see a flash of purple, one that he recognized. 

“Gabriel, we have to go. Now while they are distracted.” Hanzo ordered, and his bodyguard scanned the parking lot for something they could get away in; eyes falling on the only thing that was close and drivable. A minivan. The kind with a stick figure family on the back window and a ‘my child is on the honor roll’ bumper sticker in hiragana. It would have to do. 

“Cover me, I’m gonna get us a car,” Gabriel said before running out to the car, not waiting for Hanzo’s response. The assassin was taken off guard but did as he was told, eyeing both the sniper and the Junkers. Gabriel smashed the window and unlocked the driver's side door before using it as cover while he set about hotwire the van. The sound of breaking glass got the attention of the sniper, and she aimed for the minivan. Hanzo could barely make out the other assassin pressing a button on her visor, allowing her to see Gabriel through the car’s cover. She took aim, and Hanzo tried desperately to get Gabriel’s attention, but his bodyguard was too focused on getting the van to start. A thunderous shot rang through the air, and everything fell quiet. Hanzo’s heart sank before rage took over. He fired shots at the purple sniper with his pistol. She retreated behind the water tower, and the junkers took this as a cue to make their escape on the bike. Hanzo ran to Gabriel’s side, ready to find him dead, his breathing hitched as Hanzo saw Gabriel was only shot through his shoulder and was even still awake. Gabriel smiled through the pain at Hanzo, his shoulder bleeding badly. 

“Were…were you worried about me just now?” Gabriel asked, and Hanzo gently punched Gabriel’s good shoulder. 

“You dumbass, if you had just waited, I could have helped you better. I could have put my rifle together and...ugh you are so stupid.” Hanzo growled and pushed Gabriel into the passenger seat before getting in and putting his bag between them. Gabriel smiled knowingly to himself. Hanzo finished the hotwire and put the car in drive before speeding off away from the motel. 

 

_

The sniper watched as her targets got away in the minivan. She gnawed her bottom lip and took out her comm, starting a call. “They are heading north. Licence plate number -xxxxx-, track them.”

“Got it...don’t screw this up Widowmaker.”

_

 

As they drove away, Hanzo opened his bag, keeping one hand on the steering wheel while the other rummaged around. Gabriel took Hanzo's hand out of the bag and put it on the wheel with his other hand.  
“What are you looking for? Just focus…on the road.” Gabriel said, holding his pulsing and bleeding shoulder tightly a headache forming due to the pain and blood loss. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“You need help; you’re going to bleed out.” 

“I’ll be fine-” 

“Gabriel, stop. Just...let me help.” Hanzo protested, and it was Gabriel’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“The only thing you’ll be doing is getting us into an accident, let’s just get to the safehouse, and you can patch me up there. It’s only…” Gabriel paused to look at the clock on the dashboard. “Three hours away, and at this speed, you’re going we should get there in no time.” 

“You are bleeding out, and you want me to wait three hours to do anything about it?” Hanzo looked over at Gabriel like he had just lost his mind. He didn’t wait for his bodyguard to respond, Hanzo pulled over the minivan over and threw on the parking brake. Gabriel watched Hanzo with frustration as the assassin went through his bag, taking out multiple different medical tools and supplies. Hanzo turned in his seat to face Gabriel and leaned in close to get a better look at the damage. He selected his first weapon of choice and got to work. After patting the wound as dry as it would get, Hanzo cleaned it. “You are lucky it went straight through it didn’t hit anything important… I always knew I was the better assassin.” Hanzo’s eyes never left what he was doing while he spoke. Gabriel chuckled a bit. Hanzo smacked his arm for moving and got rewarded with a pained hiss from his bodyguard. 

“Can’t you treat me more, I don’t know… gently?” Gabriel asked, still reeling a little from the smack. "Also...you know her?" He asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot my bodyguard was a delicate little flower.” Hanzo mocked and picked up a roll of gauze and a tube of silver sulfadiazine, eyes never straying from what he was doing. After putting some of the cream on the wound directly, he started to wrap the shoulder to soak up any bleeding. "...And yea...when there's only a couple hundred assassins in the world, you tend to run into them..." Hanzo answered almost unwillingly. Gabriel took the hint and didn't press the subject any further, instead, he watched closely with anticipation as Hanzo worked on him and turned away while trying to keep his body still. “Ok, now put pressure on it.”

“Hanzo just drive, I’ll be ok.” Gabriel put up the best front he could, but Hanzo saw through it. Hanzo frowned but didn't want to argue. The assassin turned back to the road, and the car sped off again in the direction of the safehouse. 

About an hour into the silent ride, the two men reflected quietly on what almost happened in the motel room, now that the adrenaline was gone. Hanzo’s chest ached the more he thought about, the idea of being in those arms and at the mercy of Gabriel made him almost squirm in his seat. In all of the assassin’s 28 years of life, he couldn’t remember liking anyone. Hanzo was the perfect assassin: cold, calculating, logical, precise. For him, there was no reason for love and relationships when there was always a chance his lover may turn out to be his next target. Another annoying wave of pain surged in his chest, his hands gripped tighter to the steering wheel, and Gabriel looked over with concern. A calloused and heavy hand rested on Hanzo’s shoulder, and he glanced over to see his bodyguard staring at him. 

"What...?" Hanzo asked and tried to keep most of his attention on the road. Gabriel bit his bottom lip a little as he tried to think of the best way to word what he wanted to say.

"I'm not sorry about what we almost did back there...even if we weren't in the most lucid state of mind," Gabriel explained himself. Hanzo's heart pounded against his chest and he felt cold fear rise in his body. "You don't have to say anything; I just thought you should know how I feel about this." After pulling the car over, Hanzo's lips crashed against Gabriel's in a passion filled kiss. A little stunned at first, Gabriel kissed back and curled an arm around Hanzo's waist, pulling him in closer. Hanzo's hands roamed Gabriel's still bare chest, only stopping when his fingers accidentally traced over the still fresh wound in Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel inhaled sharply at the sudden sting and Hanzo broke the kiss and took his hands off him. Their faces were still close as they looked each other in the eyes, locked in an intimate staring contest.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to-" 

"It's ok, I know..." Gabriel caressed Hanzo's cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. Losing the staring contest, Hanzo closed his eyes at the affection. 

"I...guess we should keep going--with our drive, I mean.." Hanzo offered and gently pulled away, though lust was evident in his features. Gabriel licked his lips slowly and nodded.

"Yea, sorry...I guess that would be best, huh?" he asked softly and Hanzo put the minivan back into drive and got back on the road, continuing to the safehouse in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here we go, what most of you have been waiting for. Hope you all enjoy it!

The sun was low in the sky, and everything was drenched in golden light while the sky darkened in contrast. Laughter filled the minivan as it sped down the road. At some point during the drive, the two men had begun talking. With the silence and the walls and defenses gone, they were enjoying each others company. There was no longer a reason to be harsh or cold. Hanzo finally felt safe with Gabriel.

“So after all that shit he pulled, he was _still_ Sojiro’s favorite?”

“Of course! Genji is too good at being the baby of the family to get into trouble, he could do anything he wanted, and Sojiro would still cater to him.” A small smirk played on Hanzo’s lips as he spoke of his father and brother. He never was able to open up to anyone, much less so quickly but he had never felt so comfortable with another person before. He finally had someone to listen to him.

“What about you, Mr.Shimada? What kinds of trouble have you gotten into?” Gabriel flashed a toothy grin, eager to hear about Hanzo’s shenanigans. He watched as Hanzo’s smirk twitch a little before he responded.

“Well...I never had the same freedoms as Genji; if I got in trouble, I was treated much harsher.” Hanzo explained, and his eyes flickered from the road for a second as he thought about it, his smile waned. Gabriel frowned a little, studying him carefully. “You know, I’ll never forget what Sojiro said to me one time…” Hanzo’s voice was light, but his lips pulled against his will into something of a frown. His bodyguard could tell he was trying to hold back more than he was leading on, Gabriel could only watch as Hanzo unraveled himself. “‘Genji is my son, you are just my heir.’” Those words hit Gabriel a little harder than he thought they would. There was a long pause from Hanzo as he tried to keep from breaking down entirely.

“Hanzo...I have something to confess to you.” The assassin looked to his bodyguard for a moment as a show that Gabriel had his attention before focusing on the road again. Fishing into his pocket before Gabriel revealed a white gold locket. “This...is my family,” Gabriel said as he popped open the locket with his thumbnail and looked it over before handing it over to Hanzo who examined it carefully while Gabriel kept a hand ready to grab the wheel. When the image of an attractive woman and an even more beautiful little girl was burned into his mind, Hanzo handed the locket back and looked back at the road.

“They are beautiful...is this the part where you tell me that we can’t be together...?” Hanzo asked, holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

“Actually...she’s my ex-wife,” Gabriel corrected Hanzo and looked over the picture one more time before he closed the locket and put it back in his pocket. “She couldn’t handle the stress of being married to a human shield, so she packed up one day and took Olivia with her.” The car grew quiet for a moment as Hanzo tried to mull over what that must have been like. “But, she still talks to me and lets me see Olivia...and I send them most of the money I make every month.”

“Do...do you still love her? Your ex I mean…” Hanzo asked somewhat timidly, and Gabriel only shook his head.

“No, I mean, I got over it. We only really married cause our mothers insisted when we found out she was pregnant.”

“Wow...I must seem like a spoiled brat to you, huh?” A nervous and sad smile crossed Hanzo’s face as he spoke. In response, Gabriel shook his head.

“Hanzo...no, look I only told you about them because I wanted to show you that you aren’t alone, we all have ghosts we need to confront eventually...But right now, you have me.” After explaining himself, Gabriel gently took one of Hanzo’s hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hanzo felt his heart wrench but couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing. Their fingers intertwined and Gabriel smiled a bit before leaning in and kissing Hanzo’s cheek which, in turn, pulled a smile from him.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~

  
The car pulled down a long driveway till they reached the very traditional Japanese manor. They had made it to the safehouse in one piece. The two men grabbed all their stuff from the abused minivan and headed to the door. Hanzo fiddled with his keyring till he was able to get the door open, and not a moment too soon as Gabriel pushed Hanzo against the wall hard. Gabriel initiated a bruising kiss and Hanzo almost melted but kicked the front door shut and his bodyguard locked it. A steady hand lifted Hanzo’s trusty duffle bag off his shoulder and let it fall to the genkan floor, Gabriel broke the kiss only enough to speak.

“Where’s the bedroom?” His voice was a breathless whisper against Hanzo’s lips. After deciding words were off the table at this point, Hanzo’s slender and pale fingers intertwined with Gabriel’s calloused and dark ones. They both kicked off their shoes unceremoniously before Hanzo practically dragged his bodyguard down the hall and up a flight of stairs, stopping on occasion for passionate bursts of intimacy; shoving one another against the walls and trapping each other’s lips in intense and hungry kisses. They stumbled to the bedroom door, leaving only a trail of clothing in their wake.

Hanzo slid the door open and revealed a beautiful and traditional styled room. There was king sized bed in the middle of the room that was calling their names. Hanzo pulled away from his bodyguard long enough to find the side table drawer that had the sexual paraphernalia. He decided on a small bottle of lube that hadn’t been opened yet and closed the drawer. Gabriel’s gaze never left him, dark eyes watching every movement as he sat on the edge of the bed. As soon as Hanzo got the bottle open, his hips were grabbed, and he was pulled in between Gabriel’s legs.

After exchanging a deep stare, Gabriel pulled the smaller male into a kiss. Hanzo moved into his bodyguard’s lap, straddling him and pushing him back on the bed a bit roughly, breaking their kiss. Through half-lidded eyes, Gabriel looked up at the handsome man sitting on him, he grabbed Hanzo’s hips and rested him on his chest. Hanzo’s lips parted as he watched his bodyguard’s hands took hold of his length, stroking it ever so gently. Gabriel couldn’t believe this was happening, much less the fact that Hanzo had opened up to him at all; he never knew it was possible to want someone this badly.

“Let me stretch you…” Gabriel’s voice came almost as a whisper, and Hanzo’s lustful eyes never broke contact with Gabriel’s. A small nod before Hanzo handed the little bottle of lube over. He poured some of the cold lube on his fingers before closing the top and tossed it aside, Gabriel lifted Hanzo’s hips before pressing a finger to the warm and tight hole. Hanzo’s back arched instantly at the cold and Gabriel rubbed circles around the entrance to get him to relax.

Once Hanzo calmed a bit, the lubed finger pushed inside him and he bit his bottom lip to suppress a moan. A smirk pulled at Gabriel’s lips, and with his free hand, he took Hanzo’s hardening length into his mouth. Hanzo’s hands flew to Gabriel’s head, and his fingers entangled themselves in the short black hair, his hips rolled as he tried to manage his excitement. Gabriel worked a second finger and started to scissor his digits, stretching Hanzo gently. He was becoming all too pleased with himself over how quickly Hanzo was coming undone; Gabriel’s brown eyes watched the pale body on him, all the muscles tensing and flexing, the arch in that beautiful back, long black hair swaying with every move.

Once Gabriel felt Hanzo was stable enough, he moved his free hand to Hanzo’s lower back, encouraging him to move. Hanzo gladly took the hint and started rolling his hips, thrusting his length in and out of Gabriel’s mouth, the warm and wet space feeling like heaven to the assassin. Hanzo was growing impatient though; he wanted more of Gabriel. After what felt like forever, Hanzo did his best to pull what was supposed to be a powerful expression; but to his bodyguard, it looked like the most erotic glare anyone has ever given him.

“Enough, I want you in me. Now.” Hanzo ordered, and Gabriel just about forgot himself with desire. The fingers were pulled from Hanzo, and his length was taken from Gabriel’s mouth. Without warning, Hanzo was on his back being pinned down with Gabriel between his legs. He felt his cheeks flush as he looked up at the man above him, almost losing his composure; once again those beautiful scars called out for Hanzo’s touch. The assassin reached up and caressed Gabriel’s cheeks, his fingers traced over the skin as his hands ran down his torso, doing his best to touch every scar he could see. Some wounds were faded and older looking while others seemed somewhat recent and still tender. One day, Hanzo would be sure to ask for the stories of each injury, but for now, all he wanted was to feel the darker skin against his. Gabriel watched as Hanzo seemed almost mesmerized by his body, to be honest, it made him feel a little self-conscious.

“I’m...sorry, I know they’re pretty nasty..” Gabriel spoke up and Hanzo looked up into his eyes.

“No...no, I love them...they are beautiful,” Hanzo said, a small smile gracing his lips. Gabriel blushed softly, taken off guard by the compliment.

“ _You_ are beautiful…” The response came almost as a whisper before Gabriel leaned in and kissed Hanzo’s lips. Hanzo wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck and closed his eyes into the kiss. Not a moment later, the kiss broke and they stared into each other's eyes.

“Gabriel...I need you,” Hanzo spoke against his bodyguard’s lips and Gabriel smiled before nodding.

“I know.” Was all he said before he sat up straight and lubed his member, making sure there was a generous amount before positioning himself over Hanzo again. The pale legs spread for him and Gabriel started to ease into Hanzo, the tightness from it made them both bite back moans. Hanzo bit down hard on his bottom lip, the faintest hint of iron on his tongue, as Gabriel had fully sheathed himself in the warm, tight space between his legs. As they both adjusted Gabriel pressed a gentle and loving kiss to Hanzo’s lips, trying to get him to relax a little.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt?” He breathed and Hanzo shook his head in response, looking up at Gabriel with lustful eyes.

“Oh god no...you feel so amazing inside me,” Hanzo said and Gabriel smiled before reaching down and caressing his cheek. Hanzo smiled back up at him and steadied his breathing. Once Gabriel felt confident enough, he started to move, thrusting in and out of Hanzo at a slow and careful pace. In return, Hanzo smirked up at him and wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck. “You’re not going to break me...don’t be so gentle.” Gabriel cocked a brow and Hanzo took one of his bodyguard’s hands and kissed his palm. The large hand caressed Hanzo’s cheek; Gabriel still looked to his lover with uncertainty, but Hanzo urged him on. Gabriel took a moment to collect himself before he lifted one of Hanzo’s legs, resting it against his chest.

Brown eyes looked up at Gabriel and Gabriel got lost in them for a moment while Hanzo moved his lover’s hand to his neck. Gabriel tightened his grip on it just enough so Hanzo could still breathe; this elicited a small moan from Hanzo. A smile pulled at Gabriel’s lips as he started to thrust his hips harder only to hear Hanzo’s weak voice beg for more.

“Are you sure _Hermosa_?”

“I like it rough Gabe... _please_.” Gabriel found himself at a loss for words and wondered if Hanzo was actually trying to kill him right now with the way he looked at him. Staring up at Gabriel, Hanzo chewed on his bottom lip, his cheeks were red and his eyes barely open, lust very apparent on his face; not to mention the way Hanzo had purred Gabriel’s name, how could he not give his lover what he was asking for?

Gabriel steadied himself before he pounded into Hanzo’s tight space. A very encouraging moan from the smaller male and Gabriel started to set a pace for himself, fast and relentless. Hanzo’s head pressed back against the pillow and his back curved towards the man between his legs. The hand on Hanzo’s neck tightened a bit more before holding him in place while Gabriel fucked into him. Muscles tightened and twitched on Hanzo’s abdomen, his hard member already dripping precum on to his stomach. Gabriel reached a hand down to Hanzo’s member, giving it the same treatment as his neck, holding him back from release so soon. Hanzo groaned, his chest rising and falling as he panted softly, he turned to Gabriel with a pleading look. In return Gabriel leaned down, giving Hanzo a chaste peck on the lips.

“You look so beautiful...so raw and honest...I wish I could make you look at me like that forever.” Gabriel said softly against Hanzo’s parted lips. The thrusting slowed and Hanzo whimpered, wanting more.

“D-don’t stop…” The demand fell on deaf ears as Gabriel made painfully slow and rough movements. Hanzo’s hands flew to Gabriel’s back and clawed at it for purchase before pulling him down and kissing him while he rolled his hips. A growl came from Gabriel when his back was scratched and his thrusts became shorter and more laborious, he released Hanzo's neck and his member in favor of propping himself up on his elbows for leverage. Both of the men moaned breathlessly at each other as they grew closer to their climax. Suddenly, Hanzo's pent-up load coated their stomachs; but Gabriel powered through it, thrusting faster till he held his full length deep inside Hanzo and released. Their moans and pants filled the room and Gabriel's body went limp over Hanzo's as he tried to catch his breath.   
  
Hanzo lazily pet Gabriel's head, combing his fingers through the sweaty, short hair which was rewarded with a low and pleasant grumble. They laid there in silence, basking in the afterglow of orgasm, neither one wanted to move or disturb the other. After a long minute, Gabriel made the first move and pulled out of Hanzo, a messy trail of cum connecting them still. Hanzo casually gestured to the bathroom door and Gabriel left his side, disappearing into the other room, only to return with a warm and damp towel to clean up the mess they made. Once they were both cleaned up, Gabriel flopped down next to Hanzo, pulling him into his arms and cuddling against his back. Hanzo closed his eyes and let himself be held, enjoying the warmth of the other man at his back. There was a gentle kiss on the back of Hanzo’s neck that made him shiver, Gabriel only held him tighter.

Finally, after seventy-two hours of being awake, Gabriel’s body gave out on him and he fell asleep faster then Hanzo could react. Hanzo smiled when he felt the soft breathing against the back of his neck; it sent a lovely shiver down his spine that only made him press his back tighter to Gabriel’s chest. If he could get any closer, he would have; but Hanzo settled for this and got comfortable, letting his exhaustion set in before falling asleep.

 

 

Sometime into the night, Hanzo woke up. Brown eyes stared into the darkness of the room, trying to adjust to the night. What took place earlier felt like nothing but a dream, but the strong and protective arm wrapped tightly around Hanzo’s midsection proved this to be real. He never thought this would happen, what assassin falls for a bodyguard? It was like asking for heartbreak; but in truth, they were two sides of the same coin, they provided work for each other with their professions. Hanzo let out a soft sigh before trying to pry Gabriel’s arm off him. It took some coaxing and half asleep promises to get Gabriel to let go of him.

Now that Hanzo was free, he took a quick shower and found some clean clothes in the closet of the room. After pulling his damp hair into a loose bun, Hanzo headed downstairs to the kitchen where he set about making a pot of tea. Hanzo set two teacups aside while the water boiled and started to look for the box of matcha. His search came up fruitless, but Hanzo was still determined. The hunt for matcha took him to the basement where his family usually stored extra food and supplies. Hanzo flipped the light switch but nothing happened, he grumbled and marched into the dark anyway, grabbing a flashlight from the top step of the staircase. Hanzo only got as far as five paces away from the stairs before he felt something bite his neck. A bug? At this time of year? Before Hanzo could respond his unconscious body dropped to the floor with a thud, the last thing he could hear was the sound of high heels on the concrete floor.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the new chapter, I wasn't sure how long I should wait before posting it but ultimately I got impatient and here it is! I hope you guys like it! Please don't hate me! 
> 
> ***WARNING***  
> This WILL be very graphic!

  

Tired eyes blinked awake. Hanzo’s vision was blurry, but he could make out a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room he was in. He blinked a few more times, clearing his vision and seeing he was in the safehouse basement. That’s right; he was down here looking for matcha then something bit him and-...no, nothing bit him. He was shot with a dart, and now he was here, tied down to a table with a light in his eyes, a gag in his mouth, and an unknown assailant in the corner. Hanzo peered into the darkness at the figure, looking for any sign as to who it might be. The figure stared right back, and long legs shifted as they rose to their feet and walked right in Hanzo’s direction. A dark chuckle, one that sounded all too familiar, escaped them as they stepped into the light.

“Hello, Hanzo Shimada…” Widowmaker stood before him with a positively sinister smile. She pulled a medical cart into Hanzo’s view; it was full of different types of blades, torture devices, ropes, and much more. Hanzo’s eyes widened at the sight and shook his head, frantically tugged at the ropes, trying to get as far away from the woman as he could. Widowmaker’s laughter filled the room again. “Oh...no no no, Mr.Shimada...you are not going anywhere. This is where you die and don’t worry, it _will_ be painful.” She looked down at the tools she had at her disposal and grazed her fingers over them, browsing them as if browsing books in a library.

“You know, I’ve never had to do this before. Not that I think you’ll really mind.” She finally picked up a thumbscrew, and Hanzo recoiled, locking his hands into fists and pleading into his gag. “Do you know how many targets you’ve stolen from me? How much money I’ve lost because of you?” Hanzo shook his head, desperately trying to please her. After everything Hanzo and his bodyguard went through, was this all he would be rewarded with? He couldn’t believe he let his guard down like this, he walked right into Widowmaker’s web and now it was too late to do anything about it.

“When you’re own brother contacted me personally and set up a contract...I almost felt bad for you. So hated by your kin that they wanted you dead.” Widowmaker backhanded Hanzo to shock him long enough for her to put his fingers through the thumbscrew. Hanzo felt a little dazed and his vision blurred from the hit, his cheek stinging where her fingers caught him. So it was Genji who put the bounty on him? Hanzo felt his heart wilt at the thought. His own brother wanted him dead, he almost couldn’t believe it. _Almost._

Widowmaker drew him out of his thoughts when she started to twist the screws on the device. There was a sickening crunching sound and the pain that followed let Hanzo know it was coming from him. The one thing that made him useful was now destroyed. Hanzo’s ruined hand shook from the pain and was already forming bruises. Widowmaker smirked when she heard the agonizing cry rip from Hanzo’s throat while he thrashed against his binds. Purple digits pushed into Hanzo’s long hair, gentle at first before Widowmaker gripped it roughly and jerked his head to look at his broken and bruised fingers. It was a disaster. Some of Hanzo’s fingers were bent in odd directions and seeing that irked him. He felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. The look on his face must have been obvious because Widowmaker pulled his hair tighter and forced him to look closer.  

“Look Hanzo...now you’ll never be able to pull a trigger again, isn’t it beautiful?” Widowmaker let out a happy sigh as Hanzo screamed into his gag and tried to breathe to keep from breaking down further. She slapped his cheek half-heartedly, “Stay awake now, I want you to see everything I do to you...everything your dear little brother asked me to do.” Brown eyes watched as the purple fingers wrapped around the thick handle of a butcher knife. “I think, just to be sure, why don’t I cut them off?” She asked and traced the tip of the knife over Hanzo’s knuckles. He shook his head in protest, Hanzo had a strong feeling he would never see the light of day again, but his desire to preserve his fingers was still very much there, broken or not. The knife was set down, and Hanzo visibly sighed.

“You’re right; we should save that for last.” Widowmaker turned back to the cart, and her eyes lit up at the sight of a hacksaw. She picked up a rope from the cart and started to tie off Hanzo’s legs at his thigh. “Can’t have you bleeding out too soon, can we..?” The rope was pulled tight enough to cut off circulation, but Widowmaker didn’t care to wait long enough for the legs to go numb. Hanzo shook when he saw her pick up the serrated blade, fear evident in his gaze. “You know, this is one of the things Genji _personally_ requested me to do; just to make sure you can’t run away.” The teeth of the saw nipped at Hanzo’s skin just below his knee. The table rattled as Hanzo fought against the ropes violently, desperately trying to save his legs.

“Stay still,” Widowmaker commanded and pushed the saw down hard on his leg, earning his loudest scream yet. The saw started to move, back and forth against skin and bone and tissue. Hanzo’s undamaged hand clawed at the wooden table, his nails starting to break and bleed. Blood splattered from Hanzo’s leg as Widowmaker hacked away with the steadiness of an amateur. Hanzo’s screaming turned to sobs as he struggled to stay awake through the pain. There was a cracking sound and a growl from Widowmaker, “This will take forever if I use this stupid saw.” She pouted then got an idea. Hanzo could barely keep his eyes open, at least until there was a loud snap and a jolt of pain like he’d never felt before. When he looked down, he saw that Widowmaker had taken a sledgehammer to his shin and crushed the bone that was keeping his leg in one piece. It was gone. Just like that his leg was no longer a part of him.

“There...one leg left.” Panting softly Widowmaker dragged the hammer off the table so she could work on cutting the flesh of the other leg. Hanzo felt his world start to grow cold and dim from the shock, but Widowmaker wouldn’t let him go just yet. She smacked his cheek a few times and glared at him, “I am not done with you yet, Mr.Shimada.” Once again, Hanzo felt the saw tearing through his flesh and chipping at his bone. It was like being eaten alive, the teeth chewing into him and spitting him out. Hanzo gripped the table once more, clinging to it for dear life. The sounds of his torture filled the room all over again, and he felt the warm blood pooling around his thighs, the same thighs Gabriel had just been between not too long ago. Hanzo wondered if Gabriel was safe, if he was alive. Another sickening snap and his other leg was detached from him and tossed aside. A deep shiver ran up Hanzo’s spine as he felt more warm blood leave his body.  
  


The gentle screech of a tea kettle cause the sleeping body to stir and hands ran over the empty space in the bed, reaching for someone who wasn’t there. Gabriel opened his eyes only to confirm Hanzo wasn’t beside him. He looked over at the clock on the wall. 3:42 am. A yawn escaped Gabriel as he sat up and scanned the dark room for any sign of his lover. A heavy worry started to fill his chest, and he stood up from the bed, checking the bathroom. Nothing. Gabriel threw on his pants and left the room. Instantly, he remembered he barely knew anything about the layout of the safehouse. Hanzo could be anywhere. Stepping down the hallway, Gabriel followed the trail of clothing to the stairs and headed down them. Maybe Hanzo was in the kitchen? When Gabriel got to the genkan, he opened Hanzo’s duffle bag and stole one of the clean shirts and a pistol, just in case. When he got to the kitchen, however, it was empty and there was the source of the screeching. Gabriel turned off the burner and set the kettle aside to cool, he looked over the kitchen and noticed the two teacups set out. There was a looming worry that was becoming overbearing.

Suddenly he heard a thud coming from down the uncharted part of the hallway. Pulling on the shirt and readying the gun, the bodyguard followed the sound to the last door at the end of the hall, all the while cursing himself for not waking up sooner. Quietly stepping to the door, Gabriel opened it ever so slowly, gun ready. He found stairs leading to the basement and heard more suspicious sounds; a female voice mumbling, a chopping sound, cracking of bones. Gabriel felt his chest tighten in fear, hoping to anyone listening that he wouldn’t find Hanzo down there. He hesitated before taking quiet steps down the stairs, the strong smell of blood hit his nose like a tidal wave and with every inch closer, the sounds got louder. Heart ready about to tear through his chest, Gabriel got to the last step, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened; tears already forming at the sight.

Widowmaker was leaning over Hanzo’s shaking body as she forced him to watch her cut off his middle finger. There was a boom and Widowmaker stood still for a second before blood started to color the area around her stomach. Once she crumpled to the floor, Gabriel was now visible to Hanzo, smoking gun in hand. Hanzo could only watch as the now terrified Widowmaker was lifted off the floor by her collar and Gabriel relentlessly attacked her, beating her till she couldn't move. As soon as Gabriel made sure Widowmaker wouldn’t be able to get back up, he went to Hanzo’s side and worked on removing the gag. Once Hanzo’s mouth was free, he let out a very raw sob which Gabriel silenced with a tender kiss.

“Hanzo we have to get you out of here just...just hold still,” Gabriel said as he picked up a knife from the table and cut the ropes, Hanzo not wasting a single second before latching on to his bodyguard-- no, his lover.

“I-I...never thought I would see you again..” Hanzo’s voice was hoarse and defeated; his throat dry and scratchy from screaming. Gabriel hushed him and looked around himself for a moment, he saw Hanzo’s unsalvageable legs on the floor and felt nothing but pure and unrelenting guilt. Deciding not to waste a second more he picked up what was left of Hanzo and carried him out of the basement, heading right to the front door.

“I’m gonna get you to the hospital, don't worry ok? You’re going to be just fine, I promise.” Gabriel said, but Hanzo knew Gabriel need to hear it more then him right now.

“Gabriel, wait, we need my bag...” The protest was weak, but Gabriel gave in without a second thought. He picked up the duffle bag and shouldered it, and was sure to be careful of Hanzo’s legs. After loading Hanzo and the bag into the minivan, Gabriel wasted no time getting the car to start and ripping down the driveway to the main road.

“Can you find directions to the nearest hospital? Hanzo I need you to stay awake,” Hanzo only nodded and lazily dug through his bag till he found his phone, his hand just barely gripping it as he punched his desired location into the search bar and gave Gabriel his first set of directions. Gabriel followed every direction diligently, so he felt like he had every right to be confused when they ended up in a bank parking lot. “Hanzo...why are we here? Did you put in the hospital’s location?”

“Gabriel...I-I need you to pull to the drive through--”

“Hanzo, what is this? Why did you bring us to the bank?” Hanzo got a little irritated at the question.

“Just--...please, just do it..” The pleading look on the dying man’s face was more than enough to get Gabriel to do as he was asked. He pulled the tattered minivan to the drive through tube and when Hanzo handed him everything the teller would need he looked into his eyes. “Ask for everything, get as much cash out as you can..”

“Hanzo...why are you doing this…?” Gabriel asked and choked back a sob. A bloody hand caressed his cheek.

“Please hurry...the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go to the hospital.”

After some bartering with the teller, Gabriel was able to clean out Hanzo’s bank accounts. Hanzo gave Gabriel the real directions to the hospital and worked on stuffing the duffle bag with all the newly received cash. As soon as they got to the hospital, Gabriel carried Hanzo inside, the sight of the bleeding man getting all the staff’s attention immediately. Hanzo was wheeled away on a bed, taken right into surgery, and Gabriel was made to wait on a bench in the lobby. Now that he was finally alone and stuck in the horrible silence, questions flooded his mind. Who was behind this? How did Widowmaker find them? How long did she torture him? Why did Hanzo put his money before his own life?

Gabriel rubbed his temples before pulling his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through his contacts. After staring at particular one for about a minute, he called it. The ringing felt like it would go on forever till there was a click and a voice.

“Hola?”

“Hey Mija, it’s Daddy.” A smile pulled at Gabriel’s lips at the sound of his daughter’s voice.

“Papi! Daddy, I miss you! When are you coming back this time?”

“I uh...I’m not sure baby,” Gabriel said honestly, uncertainty evident in his tone.

“Well did you get me anything this time? I heard Japan has really cool toys, oh and when you come back, can we make churros again? Mommy never makes them right.” Gabriel felt the threat of tears welling and a lump form in his throat.

“I told you Mija; if Mommy doesn’t do it right, go to Abuela's house. She only charges one kiss for her churros. I’m gonna send you some things in the mail, ok? Don’t worry; I haven’t forgotten our deal.” A sad smile graced his lips, hoping if he smiled he wouldn’t cry. Gabriel knew he would never be able to see his daughter grow up; this would be the last time they would speak.

“I know Papi, I know!” There was a pause on the phone before the little girl spoke again. “Papi, are you ok? You sound upset,” Gabriel choked up, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle any sounds he might make against his will.

“Yeah baby, this job is just a little tougher than I’m used to.” He explained as vaguely as possible and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, staring up at the ceiling.

“I believe in you Daddy, you’re the strongest, toughest, coolest dad ever!” The words seemed to give Gabriel hope; a second wind. He smiled and sighed softly before he responded.

“I love you Olivia. Be a good girl for me, listen to Mommy and Abuela, ok?”

“I love you too! And you know I always am!”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”  


End file.
